Spectrum
Spectrum is a Fusion element and Superior element in Elemental Battlegrounds. Spectrum is a very mana costly element, but compensates for with very damaging spells and fast attacks It is obtainable by fusing Light and Crystal with 450 Diamonds. Statistics Unlike Elemental Wars, Battlegrounds does not give any information about speed, defense, or damage. Player opinions of this element are listed below. Player Opinions Damage: Very High Defense: Above Average Speed:High Spells Holobeam "User creates a rainbow spiral beam that can be controlled by their mouse cursor to deliver several blasts of low damage." * Holobeam is a Projectile Spell. The direction is controlled by the mouse. * The beam is surrounded with Blue,Yellow,Red and white spiral and is controlled by the mouse.As the spell lasts the beam accelerates and it becomes easier to aim * Players with precise aim would be able to damage users using Water Tumble,Spiral Spin,Scintillating Plasma,Gravitational Pull,Nightmare ultimate,Searing Heave,Poison Bombs Barrage and Gloomy Blare. Rainbow Shockwave "User thrusts forward in the location of the mouse cursor and deals low damage." Rainbow Shockwave is a Transportation Spell. User thrusts forward in the direction of his mouse cursor.The user dashes in a direction with colored circles around hem. All the colors that appears on the circles are on a Rainbow. Rainbow Shockwave is very useful for escaping most ultimates, such as Hell's Core, Water Dragon, Ablaze Judgement, Vehement Blizzard, and Scintillating Plasma. It can also be spam-clicked to avoid heavy damage for ultimates like the spirit Rainbowfier Maximizer "User fires different color bullets that each deliver their own unique effect and damage." * Rainbowifier Maximizer is a Multi-Projectile Spell. * The caster shoots different colored bullets that each have a special effect on those who are hit. * Cyan: Heals caster * Blue: Stun opponent * Red: Deals medium damage * Yellow: Inflicts burn * Green: Depletes stamina of opponent * Purple: Depletes mana of opponent * Tip: '''Before using this,it is recommended to stun the opponent. If the opponent is stunned all the effects are guaranteed. Otherwise,it will hardly hit the opponent. You can also do this attack when a player is using an ultimate that makes him immobile (Searing Heave,Lightning Extermination or Poison Bomb Barrage). '''Gamma Surge "User creates a fast travelling spiral effect using the mouse cursor that deals high damage in a small area * User creates a fast traveling spiral effect using their mouse cursor that deals high damage in a small area. * Gamma Surge is a close-range spell. The player summons a blast of white stripes that falls from the sky and explodes on the ground, dealing high damage to those in its radius. * Since your avatar doesn't do any animation casting this spell, your opponent with limited knowledge about Spectrum may be confused where the Surge came from. * Tip: '''Use it in combination with a spell that blinds (Example:Void Bomb). The player(s) won't see and won't dodge. Cosmic Shrine ''"User traps players in a prism of light that deals high damage spectral blasts to those trapped inside it."' * User traps players in a prism of light that deals high damage spectral blasts to those trapped inside it. * The caster creates a pyramid of light that traps players inside it with strings of colors rotating around it and striking players, dealing high damage and stun. Players who enter the pyramid during the spell will also be trapped and attacked. * The strings have a different color every time. * People that enter the pyramid after the attack is activated can get out, but will take gradual damage. * Most bullets can't go through the pyramid borders. * It Deals 30-45 Damage and repeats That Damage 13 Times Trivia *When you shoot Holobeam, it makes a sound similar to a Gaster Blaster, a magic attack a character named Sans uses, from the game Undertale *Spectrum is the first element to fuse a fusion element with another one. **It is also the first element to cost diamonds to be fused. * Spectrum is a fusion between Light and Crystal because when Light passes through a translucent object, such as a Crystal, the Colours of the Spectrum are visible as they have been diffracted. * Spectrum is the first element with more than two colors as its theme and also one of the two elements with multi-colored themes, the other one being Nightmare. ** The theme colors can all be found in a rainbow. * Though white isn't part of its theme color displayed in the symbol, it is displayed in its spells. * Spectrum is no longer the most expensive element, with the most expensive being Space at the moment. * The Spectrum's projectile spell, Holobeam, costs the most mana and has the longest cooldown out of all projectile spells, costing 450 mana with a 10 second cooldown. * In addition, Spectrum's multi-projectile spell, Rainbowifier Maximizer, ties for costing the most mana out of all multi-projectile spells, costing 350 mana. It ties with Lightning Barrage. * Gamma Surge is the longest ranged spell that activates where you click. * Holobeam is the longest ranged spell, as it can go around the circumfrance of the Standard map at least once (experimented by Elementalious). * Spectrum is the first element to directly affect Mana and Stamina stats. * Holobeam is similar to Plasma Missiles because both spells can have their direction changed mid-course * Spectrum is the first element / concept to be added in by the devs by a fan (in their Discord channel) . * Spectrum's Ultimate, Cosmic Shrine, starts within two or less seconds, possibly faster than Gravitational Pull and The World. * Before its nerf, People considered Holobeam to be a broken move because of its speed, extremely high damage and maneuverability. * Rainbow Shockwave is the fastest movement spell in terms of cooldown.It ties with Cronostasis from Time if you don't count when you set your teleport point, and Wins if you count when you set your teleport point. ** Rainbow Shockwave is also the spell with the fastest cooldown on Spectrum. ** In addition, Rainbow Shockwave can be used to glitch yourself and fling yourself into the air, which lets you use Holobeam quite easy. Category:Elements Category:Superior Elements Category:Fusion Elements